As is well known to those versed in drafting and various like arts, many projects require the procedure of drawing circles and dividing the same into degrees and parts. Heretofore the procedure required substantial time and skill, primarily due to the need for a variety of conventional instruments to do so, such as protractor, compass, dividers, ruler, pencil, template, subjecting the artist to tedium and expense.